Unfriend Her, Love Her
by AIP18
Summary: Bertahun-tahun, Hinata menembak Sasuke dan hasilnya selalu ale-ale: COBA LAGI Si ganteng Sasuke bersikeras Hinata haram dicintai. Tapi sendirinya gusar saat sang sahabat mencari hati lain. #Oneshot #Completed #Sasuhina /drama/comfort/ceritarecehringan


**Disclaimer: Sasuke and all the chara are Masashi Kishimoto's.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkahnya semakin dekat ke dua orang yang berinteraksi akrab, saling menyentuh. Entah berapa ribu kali melihat ini sampai ia harus terbiasa. Selalu dadanya berdenyut nyeri, menonton adegan nyaris 18+ oleh seseorang yang disukai. Dosa apa ia?

"Baiklah sayang, aku pulang dulu."

Dua bibir berdecap, didemonstrasikan langsung di depan mata. Herannya, Sasuke menatap lurus padanya, seolah kecupan tadi tak bernilai rasa. Lalu seperti biasa, si perempuan akan menatapnya tajam, sebuah tatapan kebencian yang layak dipersembahkan pada hama sawah.

"Kenapa aku harus berteman dengan pria brengsek sepertimu." Hinata mengeluh, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi.

"Kamu mencintaiku." Sahut Sasuke congkak.

Sambil meraih buku menu, Hinata tak ragu mengangguk. "Benar."

Bibir Sasuke melengkungkan senyum puas. Ia menyukai perempuan ini, kejujuran dan caranya mencintai. Sepanjang dua puluh enam tahun hidup, Hinata satu-satunya perempuan yang sanggup menghandle penolakan tanpa menjauh. Sasuke kagum bukan kepalang.

Sayang, kagum tak pernah cukup untuknya.

"Sudah kupesankan. Sup miso kan?" Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata yang sibuk membuka menu, meremasnya lembut.

Hinata meringis. Wanita waras manapun pastilah menyalah pahami sikap Sasuke. Dia suka menyentuh Hinata, menenangkan bahwa dirinya disayangi. Tetapi itu tak lebih dari _fan service_ belaka. Cara egois untuk membuat Sasuke tetap dicintai.

Mereka makan dalam bisu. Sebetulnya Hinata tengah menyusun siasat untuk kembali melepas peluru pada Sasuke. Menembaknya agar bertekuk lutut.

"Ehemmm…" Sasuke berdeham. Dia menangkap gerakan resah Hinata, makanan diaduk-aduk sedang empunya memilih melamun. "Ada apa Hinata-chan?"

Mata keduanya bertatapan. Hinata kembali menunduk, tak tahan iris kelam yang seperti bisa membaca isi kepala. Mengambil nafas banyak-banyak, ia akhirnya melumpuhkan rasa malu.

"Sasuke, jadi pacarku ya? Ah tidak—kalau bisa jadilah suamiku. Kita sudah dewasa, dan keluargaku sudah menuntut pernikahan. Tapi aku tak bisa jika harus bersama pria lain. Aku ingin—"

"Hinata!" Potong Sasuke. Kebiasaan perempuan itu bicara terlalu cepat jika menyangkut hal serius. "Pelan-pelan."

"Ya… begitulah Sasuke. _Please_…" Mohon Hinata.

Yang ditanya cuma menatap prihatin. Kadang ia tergoda menuruti Hinata berpacaran. Lalu membuktikan bahwa dirinya brengsek kelas kakap yang anti taubat. Tetapi itu beresiko memusnahkan segala yang pernah mereka punya. Ia tak bisa melukai Hinata lebih dari ini.

Maka ia menggeleng. Menutup segala kemungkinan salah arti.

"Kamu sudah tahu jawabannya. Kita tak bisa lebih dari teman." Ujar Sasuke lugas. "Aku Uchiha, kamu Hyuuga, ingat? Perempuan yang akan berakhir denganku adalah mereka yang mengantongi restu. Yah, semacam Yamanaka Ino."

Hinata melengos. "Ah, kamu memang brengsek."

Semburan tawa Sasuke mengundang beberapa perhatian. Hinata memang ajaib, bukannya baik-baik supaya diterima, malah diumpati.

"Itulah. Makanya kamu nggak cocok denganku." Sasuke mengusap air di sudut mata. "Dengar Hinata, kamu pantas mendapat lebih. Akan seseorang yang terlalu mencintaimu sampai mau mati." Kalimat Sasuke dihentikan sesendok sup yang disuapkan Hinata.

"_Bullshit _tahu nggak."

Sambil terkekeh Sasuke menambahkan. Seperti selalu, tanpa menyadari pernyataannya menggores Hinata. "Tapi yang jelas pria itu bukan aku."

Sangat susah berteman dengan orang yang kita cintai, dan bersikap seperti teman. Kalau tak kuat jangan dicoba. Hinata bertahan karena Sasuke satu-satunya yang membuat nyaman. Jika bukan pria itu, mungkin ia sudah pindah planet.

Menyukai Sasuke seperti mimpi buruk. Dia seolah sengaja memamerkan mainan, menenteng ke sana ke mari dengan bangga. Sasuke memacari semua spesies perempuan, kecuali Hinata. Kadang ia bertanya-tanya apa yang salah. Hinata sudah repot-repot menjajal beragam style, tetapi Sasuke tak pernah menoleh. Mungkin kriteria utamanya cuma satu: bukan Hinata.

"Apa salahku, key? Aku cuma ingin jadi perempuan yang kamu sukai."

Sasuke menelan ludah. _Mellow _Hinata adalah yang paling ia hindari. Perempuan mana pun boleh menangis, tapi kalau Hinata, Sasuke tak sanggup mengatasi.

"Tidak ada. Kamu cantik, punya segala yang diimpikan pria untuk dijadikan istri. Kamu cuma bukan tipeku."

"Oh iya. Tipemu kan yang _bitchy _gitu ya, yang hidup buat dandan. Ck, apa aku harus jadi murahan biar dilirik?"

Entah kerasukan setan apa, Sasuke menanggapi. "Udah kan? Ditolak terus tapi nggak bosen nembak, apa namanya kalau bukan murahan?"

Hinata tercekat, rasanya seperti menelan pisau. Jadi perjuangannya selama ini dianggap sebagai tindak murahan? Sensasi nyeri di dada kembali, mata Hinata memanas. Tetapi ia hanya menekuri piring di depan. Takut Sasuke membaca isi pikiran. Takut pria itu tahu betapa lemah ia menghadapi kata-kata.

Sementara Sasuke, mendapati ekspresi Hinata seperti ditampar, menyesal. Tak ada yang lebih mengenal Hinata daripada dirinya. Sasuke tahu ada air mata di balik pandangan yang menunduk.

"Ma-maaf Hinata. Aku nggak bermaksud."

"Hinata…?"

Perempuan itu pasti mengira Sasuke melewatkan tangan yang menghapus kasar air mata.

"Haishh apaan sih minta maaf. Aku kan paham mulut busukmu." Senyum Hinata berbanding terbalik dengan matanya yang redup, Sasuke tahu.

Intermeso _nyelekit_ itu menciptakan keheningan yang kaku. Hening di mana Sasuke menatapi Hinata lekat, membaca setiap makna yang muncul dari wajah ayunya.

Mudah bagi Sasuke mengerti bahasa tubuh Hinata. Mereka sudah bersama sejak remaja, sebagai teman tentu saja. Ia bukan tak bisa menyukai Hinata, sangat suka malah. Hanya, Sasuke tidak bisa bersama perempuan yang menggunakan hati. Hinata polos, jika diiyakan, maka hubungan mereka jadi serius dan pastinya menyinggung pernikahan.

"Maaf Hinata, aku hanya tak ingin melukaimu lebih jauh. Kalau kita pacaran, kamu tahu siapa yang bakal kecewa. Aku nggak sanggup kalau kamu memilih pergi. Kamu sahabat terbaikku, Hinata."

_Kamu sudah melakukannya, Sasuke. _

_ Tsah… sahabat terbaik_.

Hinata memilih menyelesaikan makan ketimbang menggubris Sasuke. Selesai menyuapkan porsi terakhir, ia baru mengangkat kepala.

"Sudahlah. Aku selalu baik-baik saja kalau ditolak. Nggak usah kasih bumbu yang malah menggarami luka." Hinata bangkit. Menepuk bahu Sasuke sebelum melenggang ke kasir. "Aku bayar sendiri."

Sasuke memandangi punggung Hinata yang menjauh. Ini bukan yang pertama, perempuan selalu ngambek saat permintaannya tak pernuhi. Bukan hal pertama pula jika Hinata membayar makannya sendiri. Tapi, Sasuke merasa aneh.

_Damn_, _he knew right!_ Hinata tak sekalipun menoleh. Dia berjalan cepat, seperti hendak melenyapkan diri darinya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke menarik selembar uang, mengejar Hinata sebelum ngambeknya kelewat jauh.

"Aku antar." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Ia sedang memandangi jalanan ketika Sasuke menyusul. Lihat kan, sahabat mana yang menggengam tangan dan mengusap-usap lembut. Usapan itu seolah berusaha mencairkan beku antara mereka. Tidak sampai di situ, Sasuke bahkan merangkulnya dan mengelus rambut panjang Hinata.

"Hinata… maaf oke?" Sasuke memecah sunyi.

Keheningan di mobil terasa mencekik. Meski tak cerewet, Hinata bukanlah tipe pembisu begini.

Tanpa mempertemukan pandang, Hinata mengendikkan bahu. "Aku capek, mau tidur. Bangunkan kalau sudah sampai."

Hening lagi. Hinata tahu Sasuke tahu hatinya sakit. Tetapi ia memilih diam, senjata terampuh dalam menghentikan mulut penasaran. Sayangnya, mata Hinata tak sebungkam itu. Dalam bisu, ada kesedihan yang jatuh dari sudut mata. Sebuah tangis untuk hati yang begitu lelah mencintai.

.

.

"_Hey, lihat dadanya besar."_

_ "Bokong sama dadanya besar, jangan-jangan sering dipake."_

_ "Sasuke kenapa mau sama dia? Pasti dikasih ena-ena."_

Hinata ingat bocah lelaki yang mendatanginya. Ia sebagai remaja hanya menangisi diri di tempat sunyi. Bocah itu si ganteng popular yang menjadi perbincangan kawan-kawannya. Uchiha Sasuke. Sosok yang kemudian melampaui setiap lelaki di kehidupan Hinata. Sasuke tidak heroik, bukan _knigh in shining armor_ yang berada di baris depan saat dirinya dirundung. Sasuke hanya selalu ada, diam mendengarkan, tetap lelaki yang sama ketika semua mengejek Hinata.

"_Sweetheart_, jangan dengarkan orang-orang gila itu."

Kebiasaan Sasuke adalah memanggilnya dengan sayang. Catat, hanya pada Hinata. Bahkan meski menjalani hubungan dengan perempuan lain, tetap ia _sweetheart_-nya Sasuke. Ini menarik Hinata dalam kubangan prasangka. Bahwa ada hati lebih di antara mereka berdua.

Namun prasangka itu tak berumur panjang. Langsung dikebiri pada percobaan pertama.

_"Aku bisa memacarimu. Tapi itu tidak benar, memacari teman karena rasa bersalah."_

Singkat, datar dan lugas. Penolakan pertama Sasuke membekas di kepalanya seperti tulisan tinta paling hitam. Tetapi, ketika Hinata coba mengurangi porsi Sasuke di hidupnya, lelaki itu malah menginvasi jauh. Kemudian hubungan mereka berlangsung dalam siklus: akrab – menembak – ditolak – akrab lagi.

Jika diteruskan, siklus itu akan berlangsung sampai salah satu dari mereka mati. Hinata menembak, lalu Sasuke tanpa empati membawa gadis lain, sebagai bukti perasaan Hinata seperti utopia patah hati.

_Aku punya pacar, Hinata_

_ Aku tak merasakan apapun denganmu._

Dan yang terbaru:

_Kamu pantas mendapat yang lebih baik_.

Deretan kalimat Sasuke terekam jelas di benak. Yang terakhir itu omong kosong tak terampuan. Ia yakin, Sasuke tak sebegitu mulia sampai memikirkan pria yang pantas untuk Hinata. Penolakan berisi doa-doa manis adalah yang paling menyakitkan.

Pada dirinya sendiri Hinata berjanji, penolakan tadi adalah yang terakhir. Ia berhak diperjuangkan oleh hati yang menginginkan, atau setidaknya, dengan pria yang membalas perasaan. Bukan pemain berkedok sahabat yang sebatas memberi rasa nyaman.

Orangtua Hinata sendiri memaksa. Memang, di batang usia yang tinggi, pilihan perempuan menyempit bahkan nyaris tak ada. Terima kasih kepada masyarakat atas istilah perawan tua.

"Jangan main-main dengan Uchiha itu. Kamu tahu siapa keluarganya. Hyuuga takkan merestui. Titik."

Ultimatum Hiashi bergema. _No Uchiha no cry_. Hanya saja, Sasuke di kehidupan Hinata begitu pekat laksana jelaga.

Drrtt.. drttt…

Telpon dari Sasuke. Namun Hinata sedang malas bicara pada aktor utama di pikirannya. Lagi pula kenapa Sasuke luang sekali untuk menghubungi pagi, siang, malam. Bukankah dia punya pacar?

'Hinata _sweetheart_, _I'm sorry._'

Pesan ke dua:

'Masih marah ya?'

Pesan ke tiga:

Minta apa saja _please_. Syaratnya maafkan aku.

Pesan terakhir melemahkan Hinata. Si ganteng itu tahu benar menghujani perempuan dengan afeksi. Lalu ketika sudah bertekuk lutut, dia pergi mencari petualangan lain. _Geezz, Uchiha Sasuke… what should I do with you?_

.

.

Tangannya memainkan liontin kunci yang terpasang di leher. Pikirannya melayang pada si pemberi, Hyuuga Hinata. Entah apa yang harus dilakukannya pada gadis itu. Nyaman tapi risih, sayang namun tak mungkin pacaran. Tapi lagi, yang selalu jadi pertanyaan, mengapa Sasuke kelabakan kalau Hinata diam.

Membicarakannya selalu melibatkan dua sisi, paradoks antara ingin dan enggan. Boleh jadi Sasuke mencintai Hinata, tetapi, cinta adalah mainan yang berbahaya. Kita tak dapat terjun di dalamnya tanpa terluka.

Di atas segalanya, ada Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Sasuke seperti halnya Hinata, tak menyukai kedua klan itu. Satu arogan, lainnya konservatif minta ampun. Hyuuga pikir, merekalah trah bangsawan terbaik menjaga tradisi seolah jepang diciptakan nenek moyangnya. Itulah kenapa Sasuke selalu berhati-hati dengan Hinata. Meskipun, kedengaran mitos bahwa Hinata masih perawan, ia kan berteman dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Tetapi memang cuma mitos. Hinata perawan ting-ting yang ciuman saja entah pernah atau tidak. Separuh hidupnya dihabiskan untuk mencintai Sasuke.

Bohong kalau tak gejolak menggelegak. Tiap berdekatan hati Sasuke berdesir, sebagian dirinya ngilu dan haus untuk menyentuh Hinata. Tapi gambaran tentang dirinya bersama Hinata, sobek seluruh saat mengeja nama Hyuuga. Sasuke bukan terlalu kerdil untuk berjuang. Ia hanya tak yakin apakah perasaan itu cukup berharga untuk menentang dua raksasa.

Ting.

Nara S.

_Sasuke, gimana?_

Sasuke menjentikan jari, berterima kasih pada ide di kepalanya.

.

.

Hinata kira undangan dinner romantic ini merupakan penebusan dosa. Ternyata ia tertipu besar-besaran. Sasuke duduk di sana, bersama Ino Yamanaka dan Nara Shikamaru. Hinata tahu dua orang itu.

"Hinata!" Sasuke melambaikan tangan antusias. Pada saat inilah Hinata paling benci pada si bungsu Uchiha.

Ia duduk di samping Shikamaru, tentu saja, Sasuke sudah ditali mati oleh Ino. Tunangan formalitas yang sok kuasa atas playboy itu.

"Shikamaru mengajak kita double date. Tahu kan dia menyukaimu?"

Ingin rasanya Hinata menyiram cengiran Sasuke dengan air keras. Bukan cuma tak peka, Uchiha satu ini juga jahat luar biasa. Tidak cukup dengan menolak, ia menjodohkan Hinata dengan pria yang nyaris dibencinya. Oke, mungkin benci berlebihan. Hinata tak nyaman bersama pria yang memandangnya seperti purnama di tanggal 15. Shikamaru padanya, adalah epitome tepat untuk pungguk merindu bulan.

Suasana dinner hangat. Kecuali bagi Hinata yang tekun menyelesaikan makanan. Untuk apa bicara? Ino sudah mengambil jatah bicara orang-orang di meja.

Namun jangan salah. Diam begitu Hinata mampu melemparkan bom. Ketika tiga orang mulai sibuk, ia nyeletuk.

"Baiklah. Shikamaru-kun, ayo berkencan."

Ino hilang keanggunan dengan tersedak, Shikamaru berbinar. Yang tenang hanya Sasuke, ia mencari mata Hinata.

"Aw… Shika-kun selamat." Ino berkata riang, senang hubungannya dengan Sasuke masuk zona aman.

Sesuatu yang aneh bergejolak di dada Sasuke. Hinata pasti bercanda. Hubungan di umur ini adalah suatu yang penting. Tak mungkin Hinata melakukannya tanpa memberitahu Sasuke.

Namun sampai Shikamaru membawa Hinata pergi, tak ada penjelesan apapun. Gadis itu meninggalkannya dalam rasa penasaran, dengan rasa tak dianggap selaku orang dekat. Pada titik tertentu, keputusan Hinata menyakiti Sasuke.

.

.

"Kamu suka Hinata."

Tebak Shikamaru. Yang benar saja, Hinata adalah perempuan terakhir di muka bumi yang akan Sasuke sukai.

"Mana mungkin." Tukasnya.

"Tentu mungkin. Kau membicarakannya setiap saat. Memuji Hinata seperti pecinta." Analisis Shikamaru. "Jangan-jangan selama ini kamu menyukainya tapi tak sadar." Ia meninju bahu Sasuke. "Nggak usah sok nyomblangin deh kalau mau diembat sendiri."

Shikamaru berlalu. Namun kata-katanya lekat di kepala Sasuke seperti lem super. Sampai di kamarnya yang nyaman kalimat itu masih mengganggu. Mungkin tak mungkin mencintai Hinata, tetapi juga tak mustahil.

Berhari-hari Sasuke merenungi kemungkinan tersebut hingga sakit kepala. Pusing, gadis itu juga terlihat menarik diri. Tiada telepon malam hari, tontonan minggu mereka sirna dan banyak yang hilang antara mereka. Seolah Hinata membiasakan diri tanpa Sasuke.

Pusing Sasuke kian menjadi kala memergoki Hinata makan siang dengan Shikamaru. Hatinya memanas, jangan-jangan di luar mereka sudah berhubungan jauh. Tidak, Hinata tak sejahat itu mendepak Sasuke dari skala prioritas. Minimal ia akan memberitahu sebagai sahabat. Namun pikiran positif tersebut musnah ketika Hinata menerangkan apa yang tengah dilakukan.

_Iya, Sasuke-kun. Sweetheart-mu ini sedang berusaha serius dengan pria lain. Shikamaru tidak buruk. Dengannya aku merasa dicintai, diinginkan, diberi kepastian. Bukan diberi kenyamanan lalu disakiti._

Sasuke meremas ponsel. Jadi itu alasannya? Cih, Hinata tak beda dengan perempuan lain. Minta dihujani kasih sayang. Dia bahkan menyindir Sasuke dengan menggunakan Shikamaru.

Kepala Sasuke semakin berdenyut. Ia pusing tapi harus melakukan sesuatu tapi pusing tapi harus—sial! Dengan marah ia meraih ponsel, mendial nomer yang akhir-akhir ini jarang menyambangi hapenya.

"Hinata… aku sakit." Ujarnya serak.

Panggilan diputus. Bibir Sasuke melengkungkan senyum licik. Hinata tak pernah menolak si sakit Uchiha, dia bayi besarnya. Ah, Sasuke akan melakukan sesuatu.

Tapi…

Pusing.

.

.

"_You're mine. Dammit_!"

Argumen panas mereka memuncak. Sasuke tak terima, Hinata yang mencintainya tiba-tiba berencana menikahi pria lain. Kemana gadis setia yang menunggu bertahun-tahun. Kenapa Hinata ngotot pergi, ketika akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan datang. Sungguh, petak umpet ini tak lucu.

Hinata tak pernah. Makanya ia takut sekali ketika Sasuke menekannya ke dinding. Tak ada lembut. Satu-satunya yang Hinata rasakan adalah jijik. Harga dirinya tercabik-cabik oleh permainan kasar Sasuke.

Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah. Tamparan Hinata tidak sebanding dengan apa yang memukul hatinya. Bodoh, bukannya memohon, Sasuke malah melecehkan.

Kemudian ia sadar telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Hinata tak pernah menangis begini. Air matanya menjelaskan seberapa jauh sikap kurang ajar Sasuke. Terlalu kejam hingga mengorek dasar hati wanita itu.

Sasuke semakin kalut saat Hinata menolak disentuh. Ia hanya mau meminta maaf, tetapi didorong jauh. Raut ketakutan Hinata mencengkeram hatinya. Gadis itu menunduk dalam.

"Aku hanya menginginkan hatimu, Sasuke. Ta-tapi…" Hinata menahan isakan. "Kenapa kamu menghancurkanku begini."

Benar, Hinata hanya menginginkan hati Sasuke. Tidak ada alasan menyukai karena wajah tampan, atau uang. Dia lebih dari mereka, mantan-mantannya. Hinata mencintainya sebagai Sasuke, bukan Uchiha.

Lantas Sasuke berlari mengejar Hinata. Drama, tetapi yang seperti ini ternyata berat dirasa. Melukai orang yang kau sukai merupakan hal terburuk untuk dialami.

"Hinata, jangan nangis… maaf." Sasuke dengan lembut meraih Hinata. Menyuruhnya jangan menangis tetapi dia sendiri kepayahan. Hatinya sakit melihat perempuan itu menumpahkan air mata karenanya. Dialah si brengsek yang berkali-kali mematahkan hati, meremukkannya hingga tak berbentuk, lalu ketika Hinata hampir mati rasa, malah datang memohon kesempatan.

Isakan Hinata semakin kencang. Ia tak mengerti lagi mengapa pria ini begitu jahat. Tak terhitung berapa banyak Sasuke menolaknya, membuat Hinata tak berharga sebagai perempuan. Kenapa sekarang, kenapa dia memohon kesempatan setelah segala rasa kebas, dan Hinata bersiap memulai hidup baru.

"Kenapa kamu jadi seperti ini Sasuke?" Nada sedih mewarnai pertanyaan Hinata.

Lihatlah Sasuke, tidak ada yang beres dari pria ini. Kemejanya kusut, wajah persis orang tidak cuci muka seminggu, matanya yang selalu berbinar dan jumawa, redup seolah tersiksa. Singkat, Sasuke di depannya sekarang seperti lambang kekacauan.

"Kamu sendiri yang bilang, aku adalah wanita terakhir yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta." Hinata menyusut air matanya. "Jadi apa kamu sudah kehabisan stok, Sasuke? Aku cuma pilihan terakhir kan? Kalau begitu biarkan aku pergi. Tak ada perempuan yang mau diperlakukan serendah ini Sasuke."

Hinata berpaling, menjauh dari sumber sakit hatinya. Selesai Sasuke, cintanya telah kau hambur-hamburkan, dihabiskan dengan melihatmu bersama wanita lain.

Namun Sasuke menolak untuk tahu diri. Dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Seluruh petualangan asmaranya merupakan upaya-upaya membuat Hinata menyerah, dan puas dengan status sahabat. Maka kali ini, kita tahu apa yang dia mau, Sasuke akan melakukan apapun. Segalanya untuk kembali membuat Hinata melihat. Kalau perlu, dia rela jadi pengemis yang bersimpuh di kaki wanita itu untuk mendapat sisa cinta, meski cuma sekecil atom. Sasuke akan menanam, memupuknya hingga berkembang menjadi pasangan bagi cintanya. Ia akan merawa cinta Hinata dengan cintanya yang dewasa.

Sasuke mengikuti langkah Hinata, terus mencecarnya dengan permohonan-permohonan.

"Iya Hinata, kamu memang perempuan terakhir. Karena jatuh cinta padamu membuatku berhenti. Tidak ada perempuan lain setelahmu."

Hinata mempercepat langkah. Menulikan telinga terhadap persuasi Sasuke yang sudah jelas akan mencapai hatinya.

"Hinata, beri aku kesempatan. Aku tidak akan mengacau."

"_Bullshit_ Key."

Sebuah taksi berhenti di depan mereka. Sasuke menahan pintu yang hendak dimasuki Hinata. "Sama seperti kamu dulu, aku juga aku terus-terusan mengajakmu _date_—bukan—sekarang ini fokus kita menikah. Aku tidak akan berhenti Hinata." Ia menatap ke mata silver di depannya sungguh-sungguh.

Hinata melengos dan memilih masuk taksi. Hatinya tak sekuat itu menghadapi Sasuke.

"Jalan pak." Perintahnya.

Tak disangka Sasuke malah dengan bodoh berlari mengejar taksi. Atribut wibawanya sebagai Uchiha tercerai-berai ketika menyerukan perasaan pada Hinata.

"HINATA, AKU NGGAK AKAN BERHENTI. KITA PASTI MENIKAH."

.

.

Menghindar itu kata yang terlalu sederhana untuk sikap Hinata. Ia menghilang dari peredaran, menarik eksistensi dalam hidup Sasuke. Tidak disangka, perempuan yang dulu bersembunyi di balik punggungnya, akan menjadi sepenting ini. Keabsenan Hinata lebih parah dari masakan yang kau makan tanpa garam. Kealpaan Hinata, adalah sebab Sasuke puasa merasa.

Sampai kapan ia harus seperti mayat hidup?

Tak terhitung berapa kali Sasuke mendatangi tempat kerja Hinata. Nihil, gadis itu bukannya tak ada. Namun tak mau ditemui. Hinata sekarang bagai nama fiktif, ada tapi tak nyata. Bagaimana Sasuke harus melanjutkan hidup? Sementara Hinata, dunianya, memilih berhenti dipijaki. Ia salah menaksir harga perempuan itu. Dikira kehilangan seorang Hinata bukan masalah besar, nyatanya ia sekarat. Mungkinkah Sasuke tertulah omongan sendiri, pada akhirnya Hinata dicintai seseorang seperti mau mati?

Kini Sasuke di sini, berdiri di kediaman Hyuuga yang menjulang. Untuk pertama kali, ia mengerdil, gentar oleh sesuatu yang menghadangnya di balik pintu. Tetapi Sasuke tak hendak mundur, jika mencintai Hinata membuatnya terusir dari Uchiha dan dinista Hyuuga, ia terima. Mungkin itu harga sepadan untuk luka yang ia beri.

"Cinta tak harus memiliki, Sasuke."

Omong kosong. Buat apa hidup kalau tidak bersama dengan orang yang kita inginkan. Hidup seperti itu adalah kehidupan pasrah milik orang-orang lemah. Bukan Sasuke. Mereka saling mencintai, ketidakbersamaan adalah alasan yang dibuat-buat untuk menambal gengsi.

Sasuke memasuki ruang tamu Hyuuga. Konservatisme menguar kuat dari bangunan yang dibuat sederhana tanpa melupakan kesan mewah. Atap sirap menguatkan kesan zaman edo, sirkulasi udara yang bagus menciptakan hawa sejuk dalam ruangan.

"Ada apa Uchiha?"

Jadi begini Hyuuga darah murni? Batin Sasuke. Tampangnya terlalu mengerikan untuk jadi mertua. Pria lain pasti terkencing-kencing menghadapi Hiashi.

"Saya datang mau melamar Hinata."

Hiashi terdiam, lalu tertawa kencang. Tawa yang begitu palsu dan menghina. Seakan pernyataan Sasuke lelucon paling durjana abad ini. Ia menghitung dalam hati, nyaris satu menit kemudian Hiashi diam, memberi tatapan maut yang Sasuke kira cuma dimiliki malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Memangnya kau punya apa? Kudengar Uchiha mendepakmu. Lalu kau merangkak ke sini, menggunakan Hinata untuk mendapat setitik materi? Menyedihkan."

Brak!

Hiashi tersentak kala Sasuke menggebrak meja. Bocah ini tak punya tata krama, tipikal Uchiha. Dipikirnya semua bisa dikuasai dengan tampang dan talenta? Silakan berasumsi demikian, tapi bukan di tempat Hyuuga.

Ia kira Sasuke akan balas mencaci. Tetapi, di luar dugaan, pria itu malah bersimpuh di kaki Hiashi. Hebat, kemana perginya wibawa yang seolah mau mengguncang dunia? Uchiha di depannya ini, mirip anak ayam yang mengemis disatukan dengan sang induk.

"Maaf." Ujar Sasuke pelan. "Tapi saya tidak serendah itu. Saya ingin meminang Hinata sebagai istri, kekasih, ibu dari anak-anak nanti. Semua tulus, tak ada motif apapun."

Hiashi tertawa lagi. Ketulusan bukanlah mainan para Uchiha. Lalu bocah ini datang, membawa-bawa ketulusan seperti melawak.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, kau punya apa? Jangan bercanda dengan cinta. Meski materi bukan hal utama, aku takkan membiarkan anak cucuku dihidupi dengan cinta tapi miskin."

Sasuke menelan ludah. Ini jelas takkan mudah. Tetapi Hinata harga mati, tak ada penawaran lagi. Satu-satunya cara adalah merasionalisasi cinta dan kemampuan menghidupi. Memang benar bahwa Sasuke miskin. Namun di dalam dirinya terdapat kekayaan berupa skill dan talenta untuk dijual.

"Saya akan memberi Hinata dengan segala yang ada di diri saya. Saya akan menjamin hidupnya dengan sepenuh tekad."

"Sudah kubilang jangan melawak. Cinta, janji, hal-hal yang tidak bisa diukur itu tidak nyata. Dan kau melamar putriku dengan membawa omong kosong. Menurutmu, sebagai ayah aku bersedia?"

Sasuke mati kutu. Tahulah ia dari mana kelugasan dan kecermatan Hinata berasal. Tak lain dari Hyuga yang kini tengah mengacau Sasuke. Tak ada jalan lain.

Mata Hiashi membulat tatkala Sasuke menumpukan dahi di lantai. Hanya orang putus asa yang melakukannya. Apa pemuda ini sefrustrasi ini mencintai putrinya.

"Saya mohon…"

Akhirnya Hiashi menyerah pada nada menyayat yang meminta-minta. Bagaimana lagi, dilarang bersikap tak adil pada kaum yang kita benci sekalipun, bukan?

.

.

Dua bulan penderitaan, berat badan Sasuke turun 5 kg. Bekerja bagai kuda memang cara yang ampuh dalam melangsingkan tubuh. _Well_, ketika bilang bekerja bagai kuda, Sasuke sedang tak menggunakan makna konotasi. Hiashi memberikannya beban kerja setara budak belian. Jangan berpikir ia rodi menggarap laporan keuangan atau jadi kepala divisi yang pusing menarik investor. Itu adalah berenang di kolam sejuk dibanding neraka yang Sasuke jalani. Mau tahu separah apa?

Cari definisi perbudakan di kamus. Seperti itulah, yang dialami Sasuke adalah penjajahan manusia atas manusia lain. Bayangkan, ia bangun sebelum matahari terbit dan baru tidur tengah malam. Jangan kira tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga akan memperbesar peluangnya bertemu Hinata. Boro-boro, bahkan ketika berpapasan pun, Hinata memilih menghindar. _Definitely hell on earth_.

Ke-uchiha-an Sasuke sedang dikuras habis. Diperas tenaganya dengan banting tulang lempar lembing. Jika orang tuanya tahu, mungkin Sasuke sudah dicincang. Keluar dari Uchiha demi menjadi jongos.

Lantaran melamun babu itu, Sasuke tak lihat tumpukan kardus di atasnya goyah. Tiba-tiba kardus-kardus berat menimpanya, Sasuke jatuh tertimpa tangga besi.

"Aaakk.."

Lengkingan Sasuke menarik perhatian penghuni rumah. Orang-orang mengerumuni, ia digotong-gotong serupa bangkai. Lalu si tuan rumah datang, berkacak pinggang tanpa empati.

"Uchiha memang tak becus dalam segala hal." Ketus Hiashi.

Sasuke hanya mendecih dalam kemalangan. Ia benci terlihat lemah, terbaring dan ditatap kasihan layaknya korban perundungan. Apalagi Hiashi yang lebih mengkhawatirkan stok barang dibanding Sasuke. Salah siapa, seluruh Uchiha dibesarkan untuk menjadi pekerja kerah putih, atau pengusaha yang tinggal menjentkkan jari dan datanglah uang. Tidak bisa dong Sasuke disulap menjadi pekerja kelas tulang-belulang.

"Hinata!" Teriak Hiashi.

Lihat, mulut feodal itu memang kurang pelajaran tata krama. Tak ada beda antara memanggil putrinya dan jongos. _Wait—what? _Hinata?

Lalu bahu lebam Sasuke terasa bagai berkah. Hinata di sini, tergopoh-gopoh datang lalu memandangnya dengan raut prihatin. Terasa bagai ribuan purnama lewat tanpanya menatap wajah ayu itu. Jangan ditanya rindu Sasuke sudah sebesar apa. Sebesar nuklir yang siap meledakkan jiwa-raga.

"Urus teman lemahmu itu." Tunjuk Hiashi pada putrinya.

"Namanya Sasuke ayah." Sela Hinata.

Gila, dibela segitu saja membuat Sasuke mau melonjat ke bulan. Jantungnya meronta, sang pemacu berada begitu dekat. Hinata duduk di kasur, Sasuke menahan nafas saat diperintahkan bangun.

"Buka kaosmu."

Astaga astaga astaga!

"Biar kulihat lebamnya, mau kuobati." Hinata memutar mata, dan Sasuke baru sadar betapa ia rindu itu.

Perlahan Hinata memoleskan salep, memijat bahu yang ungu-keabu-abuan. Kulit Sasuke dingin, ia mencengkeram seprai, keringat mulai turun dari pelipis. Sial, ada yang bangun. Padahal pijatan Hinata tidak menjurus, tapi pikiran Sasuke pelari sprint yang kurang ajar.

Tak sepatah kata pun terucap. Hinata masih sebungkam beberapa bulan lalu.

"Sudah." Hinata mengakhiri sentuhan ajaibnya di bahu Sasuke.

Gadis itu beranjak, membuat Sasuke kalut kalau-kalau tak memiliki kesempatan bertemu lagi.

"Tunggu Hinata-chan, aku mau bicara."

Menurut, Hinata berhenti. Namun gemas karena Sasuke bertele-tele, malah menunduk.

"Katanya mau bicara." Decak Hinata tak sabar.

Setelah bisu yang membekukan suasana, Sasuke membuka suara. "Maaf." ucapnya pelan.

"Sudah kumaafkan. Aku pergi ya."

Sasuke buru-buru menjekal tangan Hinata. Dulu tak sulit menahan gadis ini hingga berjam-jam. Tapi sekarang, hubungan mereka kejur, berada di satu ruang terasa menyesakkan. Pun begitu, tak menghilangkan keinginan Sasuke untuk bersama.

"Hinata, apakah kamu tak bisa mempertimbangkanku?"

Yang ditanya memicingkan mata. "Setelah semua yang kamu lakukan?"

Jika bisa, Sasuke mau memutar waktu. Memperbaiki dirinya di masa lalu dan menjadi pria layak. Sayang itu terlalu khayali. Yang tersisa dari Sasuke adalah manusia yang mau berusaha. Ia cuma bisa jumpalitan siang-malam, termasuk membabu, untuk meraih Hinata.

"Hinata, coba lihat aku, sekali lagi saja." Sasuke memohon, menggenggam tangan gadis yang menjungkir-balikkan dunianya. "Beri kesempatan. Kasihani aku ya? Lihat deh, aku semakin kurus begini. Kalau kamu menjauh lebih lama, aku bisa mati kehabisan daging."

Saudara-saudara, Uchiha yang songong telah kembali.

"Biar saja. Kamu begini karena tak ada yang mau denganmu. Sasuke sudah kehilangan Uchiha di depan namanya." Ketus Hinata.

Bukan tak ada yang mau dengannya, tapi Sasuke yang tak mau berakhir dengan wanita. Mengapa itu sulit sekali dimengerti? Mulutnya bukan terbuat dari teori konspirasi sehingga tak bisa dipercaya. Tidak anak tidak bapak, semua meragukan keabsahan janji Sasuke.

"Kenapa kamu seperti ayahmu? Aku begini karena tak sanggup membayangkanmu bersama pria lain. Hinata cuma milik Sasuke, dengan atau tanpa Uchiha. Kamu cukup bilang iya, dan aku akan melakukan segala usaha." Sasuke mengeluarkan amunisi cadangan, sedikit curang. "Dulu aku membiarkanmu berjuang, kenapa Hyuuga Hinata yang adil ini tak melakukan hal sama?"

"Berarti kamu harus berusaha bertahun-tahun." balik Hinata.

"Akan kulakukan. Tapi siapa yang bisa menjamin umur, Hinata? Bagaimana kalau aku meninggal karena diperbudak ayahmu?"

Hinata hendak menyentil mulut Sasuke. Pria ini berpotensi menjadi menantu. Sasuke sigap merengkuh tangannya, mengecupi jemari Hinata lembut. Ia grogi sampai mau pipis, tidak dalam seratus tahun pun Hinata membayangkan ini.

"Bagaimana?" Desak Sasuke. "Ya? Ya? Please…"

"Terserahlah."

M aksud Hinata terserah adalah hatinya masih setengah-setengah. Mau melihat berapa keras sang Uchiha berusaha. Tapi Sasuke salah tafsir, ia menyosor gadis di depannya dengan agresif.

Seperti ada ledakan kembang api di atas mereka. Degup jantung berpadu dalam irama yang sejalan. Sasuke berharap waktu membeku di titik ini, sementara Hinata kalah terhadap perasaannya. Sentuhan yang terasa menyembuhkan, tiba-tiba semua yang Sasuke lakukan tidak begitu sakit. Berbeda dari yang lalu, kali ini Hinata merasakan cinta di dalamnya. Perasaan terbaik, dicium seseorang yang telah kita inginkan begitu lama.

Sasuke menyudahi ciuman karena Hinata nampak sesak dan lemas. Ia menatapi mata Hyuuga yang terbuka perlahan. Cantik sekali. Sasuke tersesat dalam mata itu. Terjebak dalam rasa bersalah, ingin dan takjub karena bisa bersama sang sahabat. Oke, sahabat yang dicintainya.

"HINATA!" Teriak Hiashi.

Crap! Pertarungan selanjutnya adalah Sasuke versus malaikat pencabut nyawa.

**END**

This fict dedicated buat yang kemarin minta Sasuhina. Saya emang udah jarang nulis di ffn lagi. Kalau mau bisa follow nisapratiwi18. Gracias.


End file.
